Captured For Pleasuring
by Yui Ruri
Summary: It all happened on a simple team mission... Our blossom, she fell, and was lost forever. There were no way, we could save her from the dead... I regret that we went our separated ways, if we stayed together then maybe she would be here with us. Sakura-chan... I miss you. Sakura AKatsuki , Sakura Madara, Sakura Tobi/Obito, M for lots of steamy lemons!


Pairing: Sakura x Akatsuki

Summary: It all happened on a simple team mission... Our blossom, she fell, and was lost forever. There were no way, we could save her from the dead... I regret that we went our separated ways, if we stayed together then maybe she would be here with us. Sakura-chan... I miss you.

Note: This takes place three years after the defeat of Sasori. All of the akatsukis are alive, as well as is Madara, Uchiha Madara, and Pein are the leaders of the Akatsuki, Tobi is Tobi, and Obito.

And even if it might sound in the summary that she is dead, she is not dead, not really. But for them, she saw her die, and never found her again. Conclusions "She's dead..." But we know, that she is not truly dead xDD

Rating: M for lots of steamy lemons, JUST LOOK AT THE TITLE! ;) Lemon towards the end, kinda... Enjoy... xD Next chapter, lemon time *_*

Captured For Pleasuring

Chapter 1; kidnapping and Death

The rain poured down on the land, forest, and the konoha ninjas. The water was dripping from their hair and clothes, staining their wholly as it continued to pour down mouthfuls of raindrops. The three stood in an open space and fought against the rain ninjas. They were facing five of the ame ninjas, they were also soaked through their outfits, as well as were the ground beneath of them muddy, and slippery. As one of the Ame nin charged at the masked female standing in the middle, his feet lost its' balance, and slant down, face first into the mud.

The woman, from the anbu squad, tilted her head to the side, and stood still in place. Her quite long and smooth looking rosette hair, was pulled in a high ponytail, as a white rabbit mask concealed her features. The woman then grabbed a hold of some senbo needles and threw them, directed at the enemies eyes. As the stupid men, did not notice this, of their attempt to help their companion, the senbons met with their eyes, and they screamed out of pain.

The man standing next to the woman's right side, wore a black wolf mask, and having his gray hair loose, and spiky on top of his head. Some strands of the man's hair, covered some parts of his mask. He brought up his hands from the pockets of his pants and so his hands began moving, in a fast speed; hand seals. The movements of his hands halted and he put them together, with the index finger pointing upwards, and the other fingers clamped together. A small whisper left past his lips and the ninjas got unconscious, their limb bodies met the puddles with a small thud, and splatter of the water.

"That was rough, we are lucky it started to rain," The one wearing the wolf masked said, with a small nod, as he headed towards the passed out shinobis.

"I agree, Kakashi-sensei," the female one of the three said softly, as she felt how the water stuck towards her skin, and dribbled down from her hair. Sadly, it looked like the rain would not cease to end, it was forcing itself down onto them, and the raindrops felt like needles hitting her skin.

"Oi, I am hungry! Let's get ramen, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan~ " a huge growling sound entered their eardrums and the boy laughed sheepishly, as he took off his fox mask, and combed through his wet hair with his fingertips. "I don't like this rain, it makes me more soaked," he muttered, as he stared up towards the dark, and threateningly skies.

"Naruto!" Sakura called warningly and turned towards to face him. "Don't say anything stupid... Because if you do, I am sure something even worser then this will happen!"

"Pfft, Sakura-chan, nothing will happen 'cause of a word!" He said with a chuckle rolling out from his throat, making her sigh, and shook her head in disbelief.

Kakashi, who was on his knees at the ame Shinobis they just fought with, scanned through their clothes, after what the missioner requested for. At the first body, to the left, he found nothing, and went to search the body that laid in the middle of the five unconscious ninjas. After a few minutes of searching that body, his hand grabbed a hold of something round, small, and long. He pulled it out and looked over it cautiously, as he felt strong chakra emitting from the scroll.

"Naruto you Baka! I told you so," Sakura scolded him, after he cussed towards the never stopping rain. It was still raining and much more forcefully now, but thunder had also started to strike them from the clouds.

Funny as it was, just as Naruto had apologized to the rain of god (or so he called the person, he had just angered), saying how he did not mean it. A white strong light shone and attempted to hit him. Though, Kakashi, the copy nin, had already foreseen this, and jumped towards Naruto, grabbing him out of the lightning's wrath.

"See! Look what you just did, now we need to run from the lightning instead of rouge ninjas," the pinkette murmured angrily, as she ripped of her anbu mask, and threw it at a puddle. Her eyebrows were furrowing, as water dropped down from her face, and staining her forest green eyes.

"Sakura-chan... It was an accident!" He whined, as Kakashi's hand was still wrapped around his arms tightly, looking towards the darkness of the forest.

"We have company, Sakura, Naruto. Let's split and meet at the previous area, we camped by," Kakashi ordered swiftly, as the two of them changed to serious mode, and nodded.

Three puff of smokes appeared and the konoho ninjas vanished, each into different directions...

*X*

"Shit, Kakuzu, you bastard. It's your damn fault they sensed us, those mother fuckers," a voice snarled cruelly, inside of the woods. The hard pour down of the rain, lowered the person's tone, so it was just hearable.

"Hidan, shut your mouth. I did nothing, to expose our position," he told the silver haired, as he progressed with counting through his money, and that was when he noticed. One penny was missing. A dark aura leaked out from his body and his hand gripped a hold of his partner's neck quickly. It looked as if the rain followed his lead, since it began pouring loudly, and uncontrollable around them, while lightning struck nearby trees.

"Gafgh," Hidan breathed out and grinned evilly towards him, as his hand did nothing to stop Kakauzu from choking him, though of course it would not really affect this immortal being. He rather enjoyed the pain, it was a sufficient pleasure for the man.

Kakuzu stared into Hidan's satisfied eyes, as he noticed another presence by them. The man did not make any kind of sign to release his hold, of the jashin's neck. His head rotated towards the small presence, of a man that stayed hidden in the darkness, close towards a tree.

"Zetsu," the man's chilled voice stated knowingly, of Pein's messenger's attendance.

"Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san, the konoha ninjas has split up," a kind voice conveyed too the two akatsuki members. **"Deiara and Tobi will go for the girl," **a much darker and not so kind as the other voice, told the men.

At that moment, Kakuzu pondered. It might have been Tobi that dared to prank him in taking one penny, the orange masked man probably didn't think he would notice? He would get him for that later... His hand was off of Hidan's in a second.

"Keh, thanks for that one, huh, Kakuzu," he said between rough coughs, as his smirk never faded from his lips.

Suddenly the three men felt an intense wind, coming towards them. The two jumped away and missed the attic nicely, while Zetsu had just emerged with the three, as he looked up towards the sky.

"**Deidara... That idiot!" **The darker half of Zetsu commented with a small growl.

The white large clay bird, belonging to Deidara was flying above the forest, and flapping it's large wings. The wind coming from the force, met the forest downwards, and ahead into the air. Though, as Zetsu got a glance on Deidara's face, he could tell he was grinning. Which only angered the darker half even more, as it muttered some darkish words about Deidara. Minutes later he spotted Tobi sitting and sending out strong waves of chakra into nowhere, which made Zetsu's eyes widen.

"**Tobi is also an idiot.**" The darker half said and closed its' eye shut.

"He's just enjoying himself, let him be, Tobi is after all a good boy, " the whiter side added gently, as he then turned his head towards the two akatsukis, waiting for their mission. "Pein-sama, ordered you two to follow the kyuubi boy."

"Heh, that nine tailed jinchuriki, won't get the fuck away from me," Hidan laughed cruelly and grabbed a hold of his scythe, rolling it around his hand, like a mad man.

"What about the copy ninja, Kakashi was his name?" Kakuzu asked and fixed his rain coat, pulling the hod above his head, to shield him from the never stopping rain.

"Don't worry about him, Kakuzu-san. He's already heading towards Kisame-san, and Itachi-san," as this was spoken, a frown appeared on the immortal being's face, and he stopped from rolling his scythe. He did not utter any word, only looked displeased by the name he heard.

"**Don't forget the plan, lead them to the waterfall," **dark Zetsu reminded them and then his whole body got back inside of the tree, for good.

"Let's go," Kakuzu took the rear and Hidan followed behind, without a single word.

*X*

*With Kakashi*

Hatake Kakashi, who was still wearing his anbu mask, had gotten quite far away from the other two, he noted silently to himself. He could only hope that they would be safe and all getting to their meeting place. He himself, was almost there, at the furthest part of the small path splitting up the forest in two. He was running on the road, getting outside of the parts belonging to Amekagure but then his eyes froze momentarily, as he felt two large signatures of chakra. He stopped in his tracks and looked up towards the two cloaked men, that stood in front of him. They were standing at the end of the path and Kakashi just nodded in acknowledge to the two males.

"Kakashi, you will come with us," a voice, void of any kind of emotion spoke up, and made the older man quite startled.

"Uchiha Itachi..." He whispered, as he could not see their faces, as they were being covered by an large hat.

The other, much taller man, put forward his sword, and laughed. "Shall I go first, Itachi-san?"

"Go ahead Kisame," the Uchiha gave him the go sign and the larger man was already sprinting in the direction of the copy nin. As Kisame lunged forward with his sword, the hat that was shielding his face, got blown of.

Kakashi had put two kunais in front of him, clashing with his opponent's big sword. He then kicked Kisame's ankles and made him loose his balance for a moment, the gray-haired took this chance to turn around, and run.

"Naruto and Sakura are in trouble if it is the akatsuki," Kakashi whispered to himself as he pulled up his konoha headband, his sharingan in motion.

"He's quick," Kisame complimented with an evil grin dancing on his shark like face.

"You should have not underestimated him, " Itachi told him as he began following after the konoha nin, Kisame doing the same.

*X*

*with Naruto*

"**RAWR! GRRR!" **Naruto was already in his kyuubi form, with red chakra leaking out, and covering all of him, as he had four tails so far. Behind of him was the water fall and the rain had finally stopped. In front of him, was two akatsuki members. The silver haired one was charging him, while the other one was standing there, and watching in silence.

As Hidan had gotten in his range, one of the tails moved, and appeared in front of Naruto. The tail slammed against Hidan's scythe, where he had it pressed against the tail. The tail was also pressing against him, but no one made a sign of defeat. So in anger, the now changed Naruto roared so loudly that all of the animals ran for safety. And he hit Hidan from the side, with his palm, throwing him into the tree.

His body pierced through the tree and he could only laugh, as a sick bastard.

Naruto in his beast form, changed his attention back to the man who stood there, and watched him.

"**You are going to die, akatsuki. ROAAAR!" **Naruto began running towards him, with his tails ready to strike.

As all of the tails hit the spot where kakuzu were at, he had gotten away just in time. The beast growled and turned to charge him again.

At this moment, Kakashi appeared out from the trees! He was jumping high in the air, while holding a seal directed at Naruto.

"Naruto!" He yelled and placed the seal on his forehead, making the kyuubis chakra flow out of him. "Naruto? Are you alright?"

"Ah, Kakashi-sense? Damn, Kurama took me over again without asking, I'll get him for that later," he murmured, as he rubbed his head gently, and blinking. "The akatsuki!?"

"Not only those two, Uchiha Itachi is here as well, along with another akatsuki member," Kakashi told the younger boy and Naruto growled beneath of his breath.

"Sasuke's brother...We haven't seen the akatsuki for three years, after that time when they took the one tailed from Gaara," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, even Tsunade-sama thought they left for good, " Kakashi said in wonder. 'Why are they here now? After all of these three years... What are they up too, after disappearing for so long.'

A few minutes later, Itachi, and Kisame entered from the woods. They were at Kakuzu's previous standing spot. Kisame held his sword, smirking towards the two of them, while Itachi looked empty . No one could tell what he was thinking.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly, as he had grabbed a hold of his sensei's shoulders, and rocking him back, and forward. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, straight at his sensei's face, who only sighed, and hit him on top of his head.

"Naruto, calm down. I can feel her chakra close and it is getting closer. If I'm not wrong, she is on her way here," the copy nin explained carefully, eyeing the blonde's reaction to this.

Naruto stayed there in silent and then jumped up, cheering to himself. "Yay! Sakura-chan is coming here!"

As the akatsuki members were there and listening to their quite loud conversation, Hidan had gotten back up to his feet, by the help of Kakuzu. His partner had stitched back his legs and arms to his body. At the blast, they got torn off from his body, and so it was not possible for him to move. Kakuzu had to come to his rescue, even though he disliked being "rescued" by others. Hidan grunted a fine "thanks" to his partner and joined the other akatsuki members. Kakuzu, the money lover did the same, so the akatsuki were grouped together.

*X*

*With Sakura*

_Huff huff huff _

Haruno Sakura was currently running away from two akatsuki members, that chased her down on a big bird, and they were even just right above her, which she thought as unfair. It would be fair, if they ran with their own two legs instead of sitting on a bird, that did the job. A sudden growl got heard beneath of her and she stared down towards her abdomen, as she looked at it. Her stomach made another protesting sound. Sakura gripped her stomach tightly, her eyes widened in darkness, and glared,while she was hushing it. "You be quiet. This is no time to complain! And you know it."

**'Since when was it normal to talk to your own stomach... I still wonder why I got stuck with you, Saks, ' **That was her inner persona, another personality that resided in her mind, and her mission was to annoy the hell out of her.

'Come on... I am stressed here! Being chased and all, plus I am also hungry, behave Inner,' sakura thought back, as she just shook her head, and felt herself falling...

"AHHH!" a horrified scream left her lungs, as she had just ran across the edge, and was now falling ! Her body got pulled and as she opened her eyes, she saw water, a river, and it looked quite shallow !

'Omg, I... I.. Have to do Something! Think, think OMFG!' Sakura shouted inside of her mind, panicking so damn much, that she lost all of her surroundings, and ignored all the different chakra signatures.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called her name and stared in horror, as she was soon meeting with her doom.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as well and activated mangekyo sharingan, but no, she was falling too quickly for him to caught her with his eye's power.

The pinkette blinked a few times, until she decided to rotate her body in midair, and look up, seeing their worried glances. Well not her sensei's worried glance, his mask was still in place, but she could still feel it.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled and reached out with her hand, as she fell.

Naruto attempted to jump down and save her, but Hidan was at his back, and hitting him with the scythe, while Kisame was keeping Kakashi busy to do anything.

'No, they can't. They are fighting, ' she thought, changing back her position, to look down towards the hard rocks, and then something shot through her ribs, at her left side. She coughed up blood at once, her right hand got towards the wound at once, and began healing. But no, it was impossible to close the wound as it was inside of her. And it felt familiar, this sensation she gotten before, as something has pierced through her.

"Sa...So...Ri," she breathed, as she felt her own conscious drain from within. "No... It..." her eyes snapped shut and she was gone.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's angered scream was the last thing she heard, before darkness took her...

*X*

*With Deidara and Tobi, scene is before meeting Sakura, and such*

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing, mhm?" Deidara questioned his partner's action and his actions were just plain odd. He was sitting on the bird's nose, as he poured more chakra out of him, to nowhere really, or so it looked like.

"Nothing Sempai!" Tobi said, way too cheerfully for Deidara's taste, and so he only got a low grunt back from the blonde.

"We're close," he stated with a small nod, as he noticed Kakuzu, and Hidan in the forest beneath of them. "Mhm." a small smirk made it's way to Deidara as he lowered the bird, closer towards the trees of the forest, and so a gust of wind, hit all of the trees, along with the people in it.

"Deidara-sempai? Wasn't that mean, they look pissed," Tobi said out in wonder, as he continued to send some more chakra out, and then paused. "Where are the Konoha ninjas? Sempai, please tell Tobi!"

Then upon realization, Deidara throw a clay bird at Tobi's back, and it exploded, making him fly off from the bird. "Idiot! Tobi, they felt your damn chakra, hmm."

"Ahhhh! Somebody SAVE TOBI!" Tobi yelled as gravity tugged at his body, forcing him down hastily, and that is when he landed on something really soft, and squishy.

Deidara and Tobi has gotten some parts far away from the woods, where the others were in, flying on his birds, makes anything fast really.

Deidara shook his head at Tobi for being such an idiot and then scowled, when he noticed who he was sitting on. "The Konoha Kunochi, hmm."

"Tobi is so sorry!" Tobi rushed up from the stunning woman, he was just sitting on top of...

The girl on the other hand, snarled as she rose up to her feet, and looked other then pleased.

"That hurt as hell!" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I even scratched my arm thanks to you!" The woman was too angry to even notice who the person was.

"Tobi is really sorry! Tobi regret hurting the pretty lady!" a pair of hands grabbed a hold of her arm and inspected her wound, it was bleeding. The man pulled up a bit of his mask and she stared curiously at his motions, his head got closer to the wound, and soon she felt something wet caress it.

"Mhm..." she moaned, as his tongue swirled, and cleaned her wound gently. Then she gasped and jumped back from the masked man. "W-what might you b-be doing!"

Tobi pulled down his mask, at its rightful place, and then lifted up his head, looking at her. "Tobi hurt you so Tobi fixed your arm! Does it still hurt? Tobi hopes not!"

Her gaze stayed on his the whole time, showing a hint of disgust. 'Did he just seriously lick my arm... Like seriously...!'

**'Yeah he did, Saks. Not like it's the first time that it happened, also, they are the akatsuki, just saying!' **at her inner's information, she gaped in shock at her for being an idiot!

"Omg how could i have not noticed that!" her voice beamed out loud, as she turned on her heels, and began dashing to a random direction really.

"Tobi!" Deidara, still standing on the bird yelled darkly. "GET ON! NOW!"

"Haii! Tobi is on his way!" he called back and got on the bird's back in a few seconds, though it was a bit hard to get to it, since it was so high up in the air.

The bird followed after the running kunochi, they were right above her as she ran for her dear life. And Deidara took notice of her different expressions she had, as he inspected her more closely. 'And that is the person that killed danna, hmm. Unbelievable!'

"Deidara-sempai! She's falling!" Tobi's yelled hysterically, as he ran around in circles on the bird.

"Falling... Danna should be ready, guess it's time then, hmm." he murmured, as he took out a small pole, made of iron, and threw it straight into Sakura's body, from the back. He saw how she coughed up blood and how the other konoha ninjas tried to aid her, but got stopped by Hidan, and Kisame. Itachi and Kakuzu were present, but doing nothing particular, only standing unmoving in place.

"Kisame! Do it now! Hmm," Deidara shouted from above, as Kisame got the hint, and unleashed a wave of mist that covered the whole area. All parties did not see so well, Deidara lowered his bird to the ground, and allowed the other akatsuki members to jump on top of it, and then they flew away.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called into the mist that shielded his vision and making him unable to see, he cried, as he made a dash from the edge, and down to where Sakura is. Though, he miserably failed at this, Kakashi had already grabbed a hold of his shoulder and held him on ground.

"Naruto, stay calm, we will approach her as soon as this mists clear itself, but we must hurry, before it's too late, " Kakashi spoke with calmness, but was that how he really felt? He witnessed the possible death of his own student...

"Kakashi-sensei... RELEASE ME NOW!" He roared, feeling his, and the kyuubi's chakra sway in anger.

"Can't do so, Naruto," and that is when he pressed his pressure point, making him go into a deep slumber.

*X*

*with Sakura*

Sakura's lifeless body, was just going to meet a rock, in the mist... But her body got secured by two pair of decently strong arms, to be able to carry her. The man held her bridal style and held her close to him, taking out the pole crushing her ribs. As all of it got outside of her insides, he threw it down, and ripped through some parts of her clothes, and leaving the fabrics around of the pole. His hand began glowing a fine red color and his palm hovered over her wounds, trying to heal it as best as he could of his abilities.

"Danna!" Deidara called quietly, as the bird neared the two. The red head jumped on top of the bird and they vanished into the mist, back to the head quarters at Amekagure.

*X*

*At the akatsukis headquarters in Amekagure*

"Good, you have brought her to us, " A dark and low voice said in approval. "bring her to me, I will close her wound."

"Yes, Madara-sama," the red head said in respect and bowed, as he went to him, and placed the numb girl on top of the desk.

Madara's hand lowered and landed softly on her forehead, feeling how warm she was. His other hand began glowing a blue color above her wound and at this. She awoke, her eyes opened in a hurry and scanned where she was. Madara met her frightened gaze and held his cold one, from breaking their eye contact. Then a shriek heard from inside of their office, Madara looked up from healing the girl, and stared at a screaming Tobi, who was running away from a very angry blonde head.

At the sudden scream, it made Sakura more frightened, and when she noticed the unknown man shatter their eye contact. She took this chance to hit him with a chakra charged fist, she aimed at his shoulder, and hit him successfully! He fell down onto the ground and she rose up in a sitting position, breathing quite heavily. As she sat on the desk, she placed her hand beneath of her chest, were she was hurting the most. 'Ah.. the pole...' she though, as she inspected the wound, and she noted in her mind, that it was almost closed.

She began healing it at once, hoping to close it soon, but it was hard with the little amount of chakra she had left in her system. It only made her breathe rougher. The man she hit earlier, was already back to his feet, and he did not look pleased.

"Kunochi," he said darkly, while both of his hands wrapped around her neck, and squeezed it painfully. Her eye was screaming out of pain, air was leaving her lungs, and her eye were rolling back to her head. The pain was too intense, she only managed to place her hand around his wrists, and claw at his skin.

"Mhm, interesting," he mumbled, as he then released his hold onto her lungs.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh..." she took mouthfuls of air deep inside of her lungs, she really needed it ,and it was hurting like hell, all around her body was in pain.

Her captured went back to finish with healing her arm. "Done."

"Madara," the other leader said and glanced towards him, and the girl on their desk. "don't be so rough on her. "

"What I do with my belongings is none of your business Pein," he said with a small gruff.

"It is, because she is also my belonging, Madara," he stated with calmness, which made the older man mutter some unheard words.

"What the fuck about us then?" Hidan asked, as he growled.

"Don't worry, Hidan. You will get to use her, when we allow you too," Pein once again spoke.

Madara could only nod in agreement.

Sakura just stared at them, as if they were crazy. First, she is Haruno Sakura from konoha, and second, she does not belong to anyone, third, she will never stay with the akatsuki! With criminals!

"N-No..." she whispered.

"What was that my dear?" Madara asked, with an evil smirk put in place, as he turned to look at her, his hand caressing her arm gently.

A small shudder rose at her skin and she tried to stifle in a moan, but it was hard. The sensation, made her want to make sounds, and shut her eye closed, leaning towards the feeling. But no, she was a ninja, and she would not let her do something of the likes.

"NO! I refuse! I will go home, I am not going to stay here, and I do not belong to anyone of you," she yelled darkly, while retreating her hand back from Madara's touches. She jumped down from the table and glared towards the other akatsuki memebers, that stayed in front of her vision.

"I detest all of you, how can I be in the same presence as yours? It is not possible," She said and went to run towards the door, but as she was going to drag it open, a cold voice stopped her.

"Sakura, stay put. You are not allowed to leave this place, you belong to us, and you have no say in the matter," Madara's voice chilled the whole air and made her body stiffen at once.

"Whaaat?!" And it was then, she noticed that all of her clothes were gone, and she stood there naked...

Pein walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up bridal style, as he walked back to Madara, and placed himself on the desk, with her sitting in his lap.

"What are you-?" her mouth got silenced with a rough tongue entering her mouth, it touched her lip, and made it past to enter her cavern. Sakura moaned against the darker haired man's lips and attempted to muster strength, to push him off from her. She failed, Pein had secured her arms, as he went to lick, and tease her neck.

As all of this was happening, all of the akatsuki members were still inside of the room, and watching her! She could feel their lingering and intense gazes on her exposed form, it made her blush, it made her feel embarrassed, and ashamed.

'No... No... NO!' her mind screamed as her hands got free from Pein's grip and then they attacked Madara, who was still kissing her so roughly, and taking her mouth inside of his. He stumbled a bit backwards and Sakura tried to jump down once again, but the oranges head's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Please... No... Stop this!" She begged, as tears began strumming down her hot face. She was flushed in a bright red color and being watched did not help one bit. Their eyes... Their stare, they eyed everything, they roamed all over her body, and she was powerless.

'Why are they doing this to me!' her mind screamed fearfully...

chapter 1; end

Why do you think the akatsuki is doing this yes? xDDD Great question, it might get answered in future chapters, but all future chapters will have lemons in it, muhahahha, enjoy 3 Review if you enjoyed reading and do not tell me i did not warn, because I did xDD

psshh, it's nightime for me, so i will edit more tomorrow, the chapter 3

What will happen in next chapter ?

A - they will do her in front of the whole akatsukis

B - she escapes and run out of the office

C - one of the akatsuki members interrupts

E - Konan appears and takes her virginity instead... lawls (there will probably be a konan Sakura lemon in the future, but a proper warning for tat time ^_^)


End file.
